


May the Cow

by Ezarel



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: don't call peta pls, no cows were injured, she's treated nicely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezarel/pseuds/Ezarel
Summary: After getting drunk at a party, Jonas and Mitch solve a little problem... And Mitch makes a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo first mitjo fanfic and BOI is it fun to write about this two ♥  
> Thanks a BUNCH to @moaalida on twitter and ejlienn on discord for coming up with this story and helping me writing it!! 
> 
> All characters belong to @smokeplanet / Mars except for May

Mitch is laying on his bed, arms splayed out and head throbbing. Last night was a blast. He got to hang out with Jonas and share drinks with him while talking about everything and nothing. Sure, the people there kept eyeing them but not like he gave two shits about it.

  
He got out of the bed, put on yesterday's clothes and opened the door of the trailer. He squinted, the sun already high up, blinding him. He quickly blinked and went to see...

  
Scratch playing with a cow.

  
What the hell.

 

The girl was running around the poor cow, making animal noises and faces at it while Cliff was encouraging her. Mitch approached Javier and asked him,

"What the fuck is that?" Javier gave a slight glance at his friend and went back to watching Cliff and Scratch with slight disapproval.

  
"You don't remember?" sighed the Juggalo. "Yesterday you came home plastered walking with that cow..."

  
Mitch looked at Javier like he grew two heads. He scratched his head and took out his phone, hoping Jonas had some answers.

 

 

>   
>  ** >>**hey spots do u remembr anythin frm last nite???
> 
>   
>  **>** Not really... my heard hurts a lot... why?
> 
>   
>  ** >>**yea thers a cow outsied my trraler
> 
>  

A beat.

 

>   
>  **>** A what???!
> 
>   
>  **> >**a cow. moo. dosnnt look liek its cliffs 2
> 
>   
>  ** >**How?!
> 
>   
>  **> >**i duno do u wnt 2 see her? i calld her may
> 
>   
>  **>** You... named the cow. Okay that's not the point, I'm just reaaally concerned about how you managed to bring a cow? Where did you even find it...
> 
>   
>  **> >Mitch sent a photo**

  
The picture looked a bit blurry but Jonas could clearly see the cow and Mitch's friend next to... _May_.

>   
>  **>** Wow. She really exists.
> 
>   
>  **> >**u thohgt i made tht up??? fuk shes shitin evrywerr hold on
> 
>   
>  **>** Too much information... hey I think I remember a bit? I'm pretty sure we broke into someone's farm Mitch.

  
There's no response from the older boy for a few minutes until the three dots indicating that he is writing popped on the screen.

>   
>  ** >>**yeeeeeaaaaaa hehaeha now i remebmr!! he was fukkn chasin aftr us
> 
>   
>  **>** We better give that cow back. Like right now. What if they call the cops?? How am I going to explain that to Dean...
> 
>   
>  **> >**calm down spots ur nt goin 2 epxlain shit,, , meet me in frnt of wackofflannd in 5min
> 
>   
>  **>** Okay... make yourself small please.
> 
>   
>  **> >**sry im 2 big 4 tht heahhha but it was fun rite????
> 
>   
>  **>** I guess so... yeah :)

  
Mitch blushed while reading the message and smiled a bit. "Alright you fucks play time's over." He pushed Scratch out of the way because she was clearly _trying to climb on poor May_ and went to guide the cow to his destination. He pulled up his phone and took a selfie with May. He sent it to Jonas with the words underneath : "u bettr b ther when i get ther!!! or im takign her 4 a rid"

 

>   
>  **>** Don't do that!!!


End file.
